Why Naruto Hates Hospitals
by Carrie2sky
Summary: Naruto sustains a severe head injury and looses his memory. He has a good reason to hate hospitals after this. Better than it sounds, really! I know it's been done, but mine is different. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Why Naruto Hates Hospitals

**AN: This is an AU off shoot from my "Good 'ol School Days" fic. I want to give credit to Blank101 for the medical terms used to describe Naruto's brain injury, which come at a later chapter which, she so kindly allowed me to use. Thanks Blank**!

He was fading in and out. All he could feel was pain. Blood was coming out from his nose and mouth. He heard voices all around him.

"He's bleeding out. He's going into cardiac arrest…we're losing him…need to act fast…"

He focused in on one voice in particular…

"Hold on, Naruto, hold on. Don't give up!"

Naruto's world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was black and silent, silent as a graveyard. It had been like that for three weeks now: no dreams, no noise, just darkness.

Today was different. Today, he started to hear things for the first time. Voices, talking, but it sounded like they were distant and underwater.

"He's waking up…"

He couldn't understand the words…he faded out again.

Later on that day, he heard more voices and tried to open his eyes, without success. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had come by to visit a couple of times, unbeknownst to Naruto. They were very concerned for him and Minato.

"He's turned a major corner now," one voice said. He regained consciousness well within the critical thirty-five day window. We'll have to run more tests, but I think he's out of the danger zone."

He couldn't make sense out any of that conversation. He tried to move his arms, legs, anything, but got the same result: nothing. He could also hear some beeping noises, very steadily. _What the heck? Where am I?_ _Why can't I open my eyes?_ It wasn't long before he faded again.

The next day, he heard the same voices again, along with the steady beeping. He focused very hard on opening his eyes. He was finally able to do so, but could only get them half open, as his pupils were dilated and made his eyes water, causing his vision to be very blurry and he couldn't make out much. One of his arms felt heavy as he tried to lift it, so he used the other one and was able to bring it to his face, and felt a…mask? He turned to the sound of the beeping and saw machines. He noticed the wires were hooked up to…himself! He panicked! He wanted to get out there, now! His frantic movements set off the heart monitor and soon doctors and nurses came swarming in.

"His heart rate is too fast…he's going into cardiac arrest…we need to sedate him…"

His world faded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke next, he felt very groggy and cranky. He felt someone moving things around him, and then heard voices again. Just then, he heard another voice, calling his name.

"Naruto? It's okay, son. I'm here…" he heard someone speaking to him. He recognized the voice. It was his father.

"To'san?" Naruto slurred. "Wat's…"

"Shhh, don't try to talk. Just relax," Minato told him, gently. "You will understand everything soon, I promise."

Naruto tried hard to keep his heavy eyelids from closing. He was losing the battle. He was out…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, when Naruto woke up, he was much more coherent. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the mask was gone, but he was still hooked up to various machines. He saw that his left arm and leg were in a cast. He also realized with horror, that he had a needle in the back of his wrist; an IV. Upon further inspection, he saw that he was hooked up to a…catheter! That did it! He began to pull it out, with some difficulty (using only one arm) and pain, but managed to get it. He pulled off the heart and brain monitors and was going for the blasted IV, when alarms started blaring. Naruto covered his ears in annoyance.

In frenzy came doctors, nurses, and his father.

"Naruto! You have to stop!" Minato told him. "You still need the IV and…"

Naruto wasn't listening. He was still trying to get the IV out. "NO! I want it out! I want to get out of here!"

Minato turned and signaled to the doctors and nurses to fall back. Then he turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down. Everything's going to be okay, but you have to stop, or you'll have to be sedated again," Minato told him, gently.

Naruto struggled and kept trying to get the IV out. Minato proceeded to carefully pin his arms to his sides, near his shoulders to avoid the cast one, and stop his movements.

"NO! Let me go!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! Listen to me! You're okay, it's going to be alright!" Minato tried to tell him, in an effort to calm him down.

"I want to get out of here!" Naruto shouted again as he struggled against Minato.

Minato sighed. Naruto just wasn't able to comprehend. He signaled to a nurse, who came and sedated him, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato was currently in the hall, leaning against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest, as he talked to the doctor. "Why is Naruto behaving this way? Is it a result of his head injury?" he asked with concern.

"I'm not completely sure, though I can hazard a guess based off of what I know so far. Since he sustained a fairly severe concussion as a result of his head injury, and he's been in a coma for three weeks, it is normal to see problems like this. Unfortunately, the results of the initial MRI were inconclusive. There was some bleeding in the brain, but we'll have to run more tests to make sure there isn't any permanent damage," the doctor answered.

Minato frowned. He knew that Naruto's head injury had been bad, but Naruto seemed to recognize Minato, and yet, Naruto was so panicky every time he woke up; it was like he didn't know where he was, or what was going on around him. It certainly seemed like Naruto didn't remember what had happened to him at all.

"Could he have some kind of…amnesia?" Minato asked worriedly.

"It's a good possibility, even though he seems to know you, he doesn't seem to recognize his surroundings or remember anything that happened to him. But head injuries can cause those kinds of problems. It's like a selective amnesia. I'm sorry, but I really won't know more until we run more tests," he told Minato.

Minato sighed in frustration, as he ran a hand through his hair. It was so hard to feel so helpless like this, and not knowing how to help his son.

"The best thing you can do is just be there for your son," the doctor said, putting his hand on Minato's shoulder briefly.

"Yeah," Minato answered seriously. _I just hope that he cooperate with more tests,_ he thought worriedly. He started to think back about how this whole incident happened. It was three weeks ago, yesterday…

FLASHBACK

_Naruto had recently turned nine, it was summer break from the academy, and he was out training with Sasuke, his best friend. They had just finished __shuriken practice, and they had gotten a little competition going with who could throw their kunai the highest up a very tall tree. They ended up being dead even, and Naruto wanted to collect the kunai that were embedded in the tree. Some of them were pretty high up, and Sasuke was a bit concerned._

_"Are you sure it's all right to climb that high?" he asked Naruto, who had begun climbing._

_"Of course," Naruto boasted. Truthfully, he wasn't too sure, but he didn't want to appear weak to Sasuke._

_He had retrieved all but one of them, throwing each one down near Sasuke, who was picking them up. The last one was actually embedded in a tree branch, so Naruto proceeded to climb out on the branch to get it._

_Sasuke watched nervously, as his friend went for the last one. "Naruto! That looks really unstable…maybe you should…"_

_Naruto was about to reach the kunai, when he heard a frightening sound: the tree branch was breaking. Grabbing the kunai, he tried to get off the branch to safety, but it was too late. The branch broke, and Naruto felt himself falling, fast. The next thing he knew, he felt pain all over and his head hurt real badly. He was fading in and out of consciousness. He heard Sasuke scream his name, but he couldn't answer._

_Sasuke went for help and came back with Minato and some medical nin. Naruto had fallen about fifteen feet, landing on his head, breaking his left arm, and leg, along with cracking his ribs, which had punctured a lung and was causing internal bleeding. Naruto soon passed out._

_Minato was frantic. The med nin had stabilized Naruto enough to take him back to Konoha hospital, but told Minato that Naruto was in critical condition._

_When they arrived at the hospital, they had to perform surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and had given him some blood to counter the severe blood loss. Then they had run a MRI on his brain, and found that Naruto had suffered a severe concussion, along with some bleeding in his brain. They weren't sure of the extent of damage to the brain yet. Naruto would need to be conscious for them to run some more tests. Minato was worried sick, and hadn't left Naruto's side, except when absolutely necessary._

_Naruto had been awakened periodically at the beginning, so he wouldn't go into a coma, but he never fully regained consciousness for three weeks. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Minato wondered too, though unbeknownst to Naruto, or anyone else, why Kyuubi hadn't healed Naruto's injuries. Naruto had been in a semi-comatose state for three weeks. His injuries certainly seemed to have healed some, but not like Minato would have expected with Naruto being the container for the nine-tailed fox. But there was no way for Minato to know what was going on inside of his son. All he could do now was wait.

**TBC**

**AN: This is a multi-chaptered fic. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Fluff alert! Some sappy father/son moments in here. Don't like? Then don't read! Otherwise, enjoy!**

When Naruto woke next, Minato was right there beside him. He thought he could calm him down quicker if he was right there.

"Naruto?" he asked, tentatively.

"Tousan?" Naruto asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me, son. Just stay calm, okay?" Minato told him, gently.

"Wh-where…where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in the hospital," Minato answered, patiently.

"Hospital?" Naruto repeated slowly. Then he saw all the tubes, and wires. He saw the machines and started to panic again.

Minato noticed this. "Naruto, you have to calm down. Focus on me, you're okay, do you understand?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto started going for the tubes, when Minato stopped him. "Look at me, Naruto!" Minato called sharply, and when Naruto didn't respond, he reached over, and took his face in his hands, forcing Naruto to look at him.

"I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe, okay?" Minato told him in a calm, but firm voice.

"But I want to get out of here," Naruto protested, "I want these out!"

"I know you do. But we have to wait for the doctor to say it's okay, first," Minato explained, in the same tone. "But if you don't calm down, you'll have to be sedated again."

_Sedated. _Naruto didn't know exactly what that meant, but it didn't sound good, by the tone of Minato's voice, so he stopped and calmed down. Minato breathed out in relief. Naruto had spent too much time asleep as it was.

Naruto then felt the dreaded catheter again. "Can I please take this out? I want to use the bathroom_, normally_," he asked with a bit of whine.

Minato sighed. "Very well. But I'll have to help you. Your arm and leg are broken, and haven't healed yet."

"They are?" Naruto asked, wincing as he pulled the catheter out again. Minato helped him to the bathroom, taking the monitors with them, since they had wheels on them.

"Yes. I'll explain it to you when you're done," Minato answered. He helped Naruto in the bathroom, much to his embarrassment, and then helped him back into bed.

"Now, tell me the last thing you remember," Minato asked Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he thought back. _What is the last thing I remember?_

"I…don't…know," he answered sadly. "Why can't I remember?" he cried out in frustration.

"Shh, it's okay, Naruto. It will come back to you in time," Minato soothed him. "I'll tell you what happened, alright?" Naruto nodded. "You were with Sasuke, do you remember him?" Minato asked.

"N-no. I don't remember him," Naurto answered. He felt frightened by this. He felt he should know this person. It was so frustrating.

Minato was worried. Naruto remembered Minato for some reason, but not Sasuke? Who or what else did he not remember?

"It's okay, Naruto. Don't worry about it," Minato said, gently, so as not to upset Naruto too much. "Sasuke is your best friend. You were training with him. You climbed a high tree to retrieve your kunai. You had to climb on a branch to get the last one, it broke and you fell, and landed on your head. You also broke your left arm, left leg and your ribs, which punctured one of your lungs. You passed out shortly after. Sasuke got help, and you were taken to the hospital. You've been semi-comatose for three weeks. You've been in very critical condition," Minato explained to Naruto.

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what Minato had just told him. Minato was getting concerned with his silence. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"I…I…don't remember any of that," Naruto said, quietly.

"That's okay, son," Minato lied, so as not to make Naruto worry any more than he was already. "That can happen when you sustain a head injury like you did. It should only be temporary." Minato hoped it was anyway. "The doctors will need to run some tests on you," he explained.

"T-tests?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. "Will they…hurt?"

"No, they will not. And if you like, I can stay with you the whole time," Minato reassured his son.

"O-okay. I-I would like you to stay with me," Naruto answered.

Minato smiled at him, but inside, he was terribly worried for his son. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Am I interrupting?" he asked politely when he saw Naruto talking to Minato.

Minato looked over at the doctor. Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Who's that?" He blurted out, pointing with his good arm, an accusing finger at the doctor.

Minato put his hand on Naruto's arm. "It's okay, Naruto. He's the doctor who's been taking care of you, since your accident. He's only here to help you, okay?" he told his son calmly.

Naruto put his arm down, and relaxed a little at his father's words. But he still didn't completely trust this person.

"May, I speak with you in private, doctor?" Minato asked, when he saw that Naruto had calmed down a bit.

"Of course Hokage-sama," the doctor answered, stepping out into the hallway.

"I'll be right back, alright, son?" Minato asked Naruto.

Naruto merely nodded in response.

Minato felt bad about leaving him when he was like that, but he really need to talk to the doctor alone about his son, so Naruto wouldn't be scared.

"Okay, but don't try to take anything out, understand?" Minato told him, pointing a finger at him.

Naruto huffed a bit, and starting to fold his arms, but suddenly realizing he couldn't due to the fact that his left arm was in a cast, in a sling, so he turned his head away and had to settle for an angry pout instead.

Minato smiled a little. That was certainly more like the Naruto he knew. When he stepped into the hall, he closed the door. Then he turned to address the doctor.

"He's looking a lot better," the doctor commented to Minato.

"Yes, he is, but there is something that concerns me greatly, doctor," Minato began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Naruto is having memory problems. He can't remember his best friend, Sasuke, or anything about the accident, and yet, he knows me. But he panics all the time about being in the hospital, and he seems very distrustful of the medical staff," Minato explained.

"I did pick up on the distrust. This is the first time he's been conscious for this long. It's not unusual that his short-term memory has been affected. His long term may be as well. Now that he's awake and alert, we can run those tests on him to find out exactly what's going on," the doctor answered, as a nurse approached and asked him if she should go and check on Naruto. He nodded his consent.

How long until you will know the results?" Minato asked anxiously.

"Probably a few hours," the doctor answered.

"Alright, I'll just…" Minato didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard a loud,

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

It was Naruto. The doctor and Minato came rushing in.

Naruto had his bed sheets up to his chin and was scooted as far back as he could get away from the nurse. His eyes had a wild look in them, like he would bolt any minute or attack the nurse.

The nurse looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, doctor, Hokage-sama. I was merely going to examine him and…"

Minato held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay. He's a little jumpy around medical staff right now."

The nurse nodded in understanding. The doctor signaled her over. "Get the CAT scan ordered and ready to go. We'll be bringing him over soon," the doctor told her. She nodded and left.

Minato came over and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. "You're safe, Naruto. No one's going to hurt you, alright?"

Naruto looked at his father uncertainly at first, but then seemed to relax a bit.

The doctor came over. "How would you like to get rid of all those wires and tubes, Naruto?" he asked, kindly.

Naruto looked up at him. "Y-yes, I would," he answered, hesitantly.

"Very good. I'll just need to examine you a bit and make sure you are healing well, is that alright?" the doctor asked again.

Naruto looked back at his father, the look of worry clear on his face.

"It will be okay, Naruto. I'll be right beside you. He won't hurt you," Minato told him.

Naruto nodded his consent, and reached out with his right arm to hold Minato's hand as the doctor came over and started taking things off. Minato squeezed his hand gently.

"You're doing just fine, son," Minato encouraged him.

The doctor carefully removed the wires for monitoring and went to the IV next. Naruto winced as he took it out, gripping his father's hand so tight, it hurt. But Minato could deal with it, if it kept his son calm.

"I see you already took out the catheter," the doctor observed with some amusement in his voice. "That just leaves the examination. I will need to look under your gown to check your ribs," the doctor explained as he approached Naruto.

Naruto started to panic as the doctor reached out to touch him. "No, stop!" which the doctor did, immediately.

Minato looked at Naruto, seeing the worry and distrust on his face. "Naruto, would you feel better sitting on my lap?" Minato asked him.

Naruto thought about it. He looked at the doctor and back at his father. He felt very childish at even considering his father's offer; he _was_ nine for Pete's sake, but his father's lap seemed so inviting and comforting…

"Y-yes," Naruto answered shyly, his embarrassment showing through clearly, as evidenced by a blush line that appeared across his nose and cheeks.

Minato smiled at him. "It's okay, Naruto, don't feel bad. I want to help you feel safe and secure," he assured him, as he came over and picked Naruto up carefully, settling him on his lap.

The doctor watched the proceedings and looked at Minato for consent to proceed. Minato nodded at him. The doctor then carefully moved in to examine his patient.

Naruto was very stiff and tense in Minato's lap, while the doctor gently lifted up Naruto's gown to check his cracked ribs. Naruto winced as the doctor came into contact with them. Minato placed his arms around Naruto's hips in an effort to calm him and just in case he decided to bolt or try anything crazy. His son's distrust of doctors really concerned him. And yet, Naruto was perfectly fine around Minato, but who knows if he would like that with anyone else?

Finally, the doctor was done. "Your ribs seem to be healing up just fine. We'll do an X-ray on them later on to be sure. The casts will have to remain for another 3 weeks, but then they can be removed. All we need to do now is the CAT scan," he finished.

Naruto stiffened visibly at this, as Minato rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry," he whispered into Naruto's ear, "everything's going to be alright."

Naruto nodded, but still felt uncertain as he saw a nurse come in with gurney.

"We just need you on the gurney, Naruto, and then we can proceed," the doctor explained.

"I'll get him on it," Minato spoke up, knowing that Naruto would not allow anyone else near him to do it. Minato stood up, with Naruto in his arms, and walked over the gurney. As he carefully laid Naruto down on it, Naruto grabbed Minato's sleeve, pulling him down close.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Naruto asked in a very small, pleading voice that nearly broke Minato's heart.

"No, I won't. I promise," Minato answered, sincerely.

Naruto laid back, apparently satisfied with that answer. The doctor and nurse then started to push the gurney down the hallway, towards the Diagnostic Imaging Room, with Minato right by his side the whole way, holding Naruto's hand in his own.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay, I know a lot of you are putting my on your fav's, which is great, but can you leave a review? I promise, I don't bite. It's just nice to know you're out there, and if you like this fic. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's great. I have to give credit to MrsHellman, who helped make this chapter more descriptive for me, as per one reviewer suggested. Thanks Mi! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

When Naruto was pushed into the Imaging room, he looked around anxiously, but also a bit curiously considering he'd never been in a room like this at all before. It was a brightly lit room with white walls and matching ceiling; fairly large in size, but what drew his attention the most was the huge doughnut-shaped machine with narrow, flat table underneath it. It didn't look normal in the least; it was as if the doctors and nurses would send him to another planet if he'd entered it. He immediately felt fear and gripped Minato's hand very tightly into his own as if he'd never let go. All the curiosity and eagerness was gone and replaced by pure fear. Minato could feel his son trembling. If there was something Minato hated more than war and evil, it was when his son was scared.

"W-what's that thing?" Naruto asked, hesitantly as the grip on his father's hand tightened absentmindedly.

"That's what we doctors call the CAT or CT scan, Naruto. It's X-ray tube inside the machine that rotates around your body and sends small doses of radiation through it at various angles. It will allow us to see what is going on inside your brain, to make sure everything is okay," the doctor explained in Minato's place as Naruto's head snapped to the side where the doctor stood, clad in a white coat. If you asked Naruto, this doctor definitely looked like a person that would send him to another planet without thinking twice about it.

"W-will. . . it hurt?" Naruto asked, still feeling very afraid of the huge machine that stood on the floor, looking anything but innocent. It looked like it would swallow him whole and he's never come out. Naruto blinked a few times trying not to cry.

"No, it will not. You will lie on the table, which will take you inside the machine, called a gantry. Then it will take the pictures. You have to lie completely still though," the doctor answered, in an emotionless voice, which didn't make the whole situation better for Naruto.

Naruto didn't really like the sound of being under a machine like that, lying on such a narrow table. It seemed very confining to him, and to lie still the entire time? Why did the doctor expect him to lie still when that machine would probably eat him alive!? Naruto couldn't understand why they'd even create such a thing.

Both Minato and the doctor noticed Naruto's frightened gaze while looking at the CAT scan. Minato was just about to talk with Naruto, to convince him that it would be okay and that it wouldn't hurt him doing this, when the doctor walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Naruto didn't even notice it; he was too caught up keeping an eye on the man-eating machine.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" the doctor asked as Minato frowned, thinking about it. Would it be okay to leave Naruto alone for a little while?

After mentally debating about it Minato nodded hesitantly. He bent down to Naruto's level and made sure that they had eye contact before he spoke to his son. "I'm just going to talk to doctor for a minute, okay, Naruto?" he asked, clearly seeing the terror in his son's eyes all to well before those said eyes blinked several times, trying to comprehend it all.

"O-okay . . .tou-san. . . but you have to be back real soon, promise?" Naruto answered as he swallowed hard, still feeling very apprehensive about this whole procedure.

Minato held up his right pinky and smiled at his son. "A pinky promise?" Minato asked as his son hesitantly took his father's pinky with his own, but much smaller, pinky. They clenched around the other's finger before letting go.

Naruto bit his lip as Minato let him go completely. Minato smiled and walked way with the doctor, stepping out of Naruto's earshot. The doctor then proceeded to speak to Minato in very low tones.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Hokage-sama, but I'm afraid you can't stay with him during this exam," the doctor informed Minato as his eyes widened slightly at the information.

"What?" Minato asked, very surprised. "Why not?" he asked and even though he tried, he couldn't help but keep the anger from his voice. Hadn't the doctor seen how scared Naruto was!?

"You have to be out of room, while we are taking the pictures. It's a standard procedure whenever we use radiation," the doctor explained, feeling nervous because of the anger Minato emitted, but there was also worry behind it all.

Minato looked worriedly at him, confirming the doctor's assumptions. "How long does this take?"

"Should be no more than a half an hour," the doctor replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not making Minato feel better. Sure, a half an hour may not seem that long to him, but to Naruto, it would seem like an eternity and half.

"I'm not sure Naruto will cooperate. . ." Minato began, closing his eyes as he bit his lower lip. "I promised him I would stay with him. You know how he's been so far," he pointed out as the doctor frowned. He did know.

"Yes, I know. . ." the doctor answered, knowingly. "But we could give him a mild sedative to help him relax," the doctor suggested, after a moment's reflection. "It wouldn't put him out, but it would help him feel more comfortable, and he wouldn't really be aware of what going on," the doctor finished.

Minato rubbed his chin in thought as he went over the options in his head. Naruto could be given the sedative and feel better or he could do this whole thing without it, and that would probably result in chaos and a very traumatic Naruto. The sedative would probably be the best thing to do, but he felt terribly guilty over not being able to keep his promise to his son. No doubt, it would make Naruto very upset and frightened.

"Let me talk to him," Minato finally said while rubbing his right temple, as the doctor nodded in response.

The doctor went to the CAT scan as Minato looked over to Naruto, who was looking so despondent. Minato frowned at the sight of his son who was now looking at him with scared and lustrous eyes. He was cradling his ribs with his functioning arm; his head was slightly tilted down so that his hair covered a bit of his eyes. He was shaking so much that Minato could clearly see it from where he stood. He was pale and on top of that; his eyes suddenly filled with tears when Minato didn't move.

Minato hurriedly walked over where Naruto sat on the gurney and embraced his son. He hugged him as tight as he dared, without hurting his ribs, while Naruto's tears finally fell.

"I don't like this tou-san. . ." Naruto said in such a small voice that it scared Minato. It didn't sound like his son at all, the goofball that Minato loved so much. This was only a shell of the real Naruto.

"I know," Minato answered as he laid his head on top of his son's. He stayed like that for a moment, rubbing Naruto back, feeling the wet tears against his clothes and feeling his son shaking. "But we have to find out what's wrong with you. This will help," Minato said gently.

"I still don't want to. . . I'm so scared. . ." Naruto continued to cry, as Minato didn't know what to do. Telling Naruto now about not being able to stay was going to be really difficult.

"There's something. . . I need to tell you," Minato began, feeling awkward and shifting a little against Naruto who held his good arm around his tou-san. "It's not a good thing though. . ."

"What, tou-san?" Naruto asked, wondering what this could be. He didn't like the sound of his tou-san's voice.

"I-I. . . the doctor told me. . . that I can't stay with you during the exam," Minato started, tightening his grip around his son.

"What!?" Naruto shouted, completely terrified. "But you promised!" he accused, angrily. He felt completely betrayed and very abandoned and he didn't know if he should hit Minato or hug him even more since he wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

"I know, and I'm very sorry. . . but I can't be in the room, while radiation is being used, which is what they need to take the pictures. It's standard procedure. . ." he explained to Naruto who was getting more upset by the minute, with more tears falling.. "But I will come right back as soon as it's over, it won't take long. . ." Minato rushed on, trying to comfort Naruto as best he could, even though it seemed futile.

Naruto's anger gave way to grief at not having his father be able to stay with him. It was too much for him to bear, as his voice betrayed him and he began crying loudly. It drew the attention of the nurse and doctor in the room. The doctor sighed, and turned away to complete the preparations.

"Tou-san, I-I'm. . . really scared. I-I don't want. . . to. . . be alone," Naruto said more quietly, but still visibly upset. He removed himself from his father's grip and sat back a little with a fisted hand in front of his eyes, trying to hide his tears, even though he already knew that everyone had seen them.

Minato looked at his son with sad eyes, wishing that Naruto didn't have to go through with this; it was already as horrible as it was with Naruto loosing his memory.

Minato gently picked up Naruto, and began to carry him over to the huge machine, feeling Naruto struggle to get away from it.

"I don't want to. . . please don't make me do this. . ." Naruto sobbed as his voice cracked.

"I know, Naruto, I know," Minato told him gently, hugging his son close to his chest, ever mindful of the cracked ribs. He then set Naruto down on the narrow gurney that would take him under the dreaded machine.

"Listen, Naruto," Minato said, gently, and cupping Naruto's chin in his hand, making sure that his son was looking eye to eye with him. It was so hard for Minato to see his tear-streamed face. He almost called the whole thing off right there and then.

"The doctor told me that he could give you something that will help you to relax and feel more comfortable. Would you like that?" Minato asked, as Naruto looked at his father through his tears to be met with blue, worried eyes, so much like his own.

Naruto was silent for a minute or two, the tears still coming down his cheeks. He sniffed a couple of times. He finally spoke. "Y-yeah. . . I guess so. . ." he mumbled as he leaned forward to lay his head onto his father's strong chest, cuddling into it and feeling a bit safer thanks to the warmth.

"I think it will really help you," Minato told him sincerely. "And I will come back in as soon as it's over," he finished with his trademark foxy grin.

Naruto nodded into his shirt and dried his tears away with the back of his hand. Minato looked up as the doctor approached them and spoke to Naruto as he hastily wiped the rest of the tears from his currently puffy and red eyes.

"We'll give you a mild sedative, and it will be over before you know it. Your father can stay until we're ready to begin. Then he can watch you from a room right next door," the doctor continued with a smile this time, since he'd seen Naruto's breakdown a few moments ago.

"O-okay. . ." Naruto agreed, albeit reluctantly, but feeling he had no other choice but to let them give him this sedative. He didn't even know what the strange word meant, but every time they had given it to him, he'd fallen asleep.

The doctor and nurse went about making all the necessary preparations while Minato just continued to hold Naruto to help him feel at least a little safe and secure. Naruto was holding onto him like a lifeline, making Minato feel like the worst father in the world that he couldn't be with his own child, like he had promised. It literally broke his heart to see his son like this; his son was his everything and would always be.

"Alright, Naruto, we're ready to begin. The nurse is going to administer the sedative for you, and when it kicks in, we'll begin," the doctor told him with that same smile again. Naruto didn't like the doctor smiling at him like that, even though it seemed fairly genuine, he still felt uncomfortable around this person.

Naruto couldn't help himself when he stiffened in Minato's arms as the nurse came over to inject the sedative. He held on tightly to Minato as it went in, with Minato holding him equally as tight, rubbing his back gently, and whispering calm words into his ear. It felt better but it stung when the nurse injected the liquid into his arm. He could feel the muscles under his skin jerk when the liquid took up place that wasn't made for it.

Minato continued to rub Naruto's back until the sedative kicked in and Naruto got a real far away, glazed look in his eyes. Minato frowned, he didn't like the lifeless look in his son's eyes, but at least this was something that would help _Naruto _feel better. That was the most important part, thought he secretly wished he could have some of that sedative to calm _his _nerves.

"I think he's ready, doctor," Minato said after breaking his gaze with Naruto's dull one.

The doctor came over and looked Naruto over to make sure that the sedative really had kicked in so that they could begin. Naruto didn't even flinch when the doctor touched his chin to lift his head a little.

"Very good. The sedative is working," the doctor said, as he straightened up and put a hand on his left hip.

Minato carefully laid Naruto down on the gurney so that they could begin. Minato had butterflies in his stomach as he saw his son's gaze once more. It was so lifeless and uncaring about its surrounding. It somehow scared Minato to know that they had to do this to Naruto just to get through this procedure.

"The nurse will take you to the room now where you can observe the proceedings Hokage-sama," the doctor told Minato, drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked at the doctor while still holding his hands on his son's shoulders. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to sooner rather than later.

"Thank you," Minato replied, taking one last longing look at his son. He caressed Naruto's face and said one single sentence quietly, "I love you and I'll see you again soon. . ."

He then slowly followed the nurse into the next room, where he could observe the whole thing to make sure that Naruto would be alright the entire time and not freak out like before. At least he could see his son, and that was better than nothing.

The sedative really did the trick. Naruto was very still and quiet and didn't move an inch on the gurney. It gave him the feeling of floating in the clouds, without a care in the world. He felt very calm and collected, and didn't seem to notice the constricting space he was in. His surroundings didn't matter to him; the only thing that mattered was this funny feeling. It was as if he was in heaven.

True to the doctor's word, the test only took a half an hour and Minato sighed in relief when the doctor said that he could see Naruto again. Both the doctor and Minato were grateful that Naruto had made it through without a hitch.

As Minato came back into the room, he saw his son, resting quietly, on the gurney. Minato felt the butterflies again when he looked at Naruto. He knew that everything was all right; he'd known it during the whole process, but still. He couldn't help but feel so sad. Naruto was like a doll of porcelain. He was still, pale and had those dull eyes, indicating no life whatsoever. It pulled at Minato's heartstrings like nothing else could.

"He'll be a little out of it, until the rest of the sedative wears off, in about an hour or so. The nurse will take him back to his room. I'll come by with the results as soon as I get them," the doctor informed Minato, who was ripped from his thoughts when hearing the voice of the doctor. He nodded in response, still not taking his eyes off Naruto.

As they walked back to Naruto's room in the hospital, Minato was feeling anxious. He really wanted to know the results of CAT scan as soon as possible. He hoped it would give them some clue as to what damage has been done, if it was permanent, and more about the amnesia. . . but what if something was terribly wrong with his son? Could it be fixed? Would Naruto ever be same little boy that Minato had come to so love and cherish?

His thoughts were in complete turmoil, as he couldn't reconcile his son's condition in his mind. There were just too many possibilities to consider, it made his head spin dangerously fast.

Minato was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice when the nurse bade him good-bye and left the room. He was just sitting, as he stared out the window, and was absently stroking his son's hair, tears slowing coming down his face.

**TBC**

**AN:** **Please review and let me know you're out there, and if you like this. It makes an author happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I want to give credit to Blank101 for letting me use her medical terminology in this chapter that she used in her fic "Shadows and Darkness." And I also want to thank MrsHellman again, who helped with descriptiveness. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Naruto recovered from the sedative about an hour later and he was feeling anxious again, realizing that he was still in a foreign place, it was like déjà vu. Everything was just as scary as before, just as silent and just as lifeless. Even though this was a _hospital_ with a lot of people; patients, doctors, nurses and other people, it still felt lifeless. It smelled funny, and it was so boring! Not to mention that he couldn't move around much. At least he had his tousan there though, which provided some feeling of comfort from his presence.

"When can I leave this place, Tousan?" Naruto asked his father as he looked at him with his still slightly dull eyes.

"As soon as the doctor says you can," Minato answered, simply as he looked at his son with a small smile gracing his lips. He was so relieved that everything went fine during the scan and that Naruto hadn't freaked out.

"I hate it here," Naruto said without venom, as he cuddled the pillow he lay on. The pillow and his father were probably the only good things about being here right now. Both were comforting him when he needed them. "It's boring, it smells funny, it's too clean and it's too confining," Naruto continued, vocalizing his earlier thoughts out loud.

Minato couldn't help but smile at his son's way of describing the hospital. It was pretty accurate. "I understand, Naruto. I really do. You've certainly had your fill of hospitals for a while. Hopefully, you won't come back again for a very long time," he answered as Naruto looked at his father before he let a sigh escape his dry lips. He licked them and then closed his eyes for a brief moment.

He didn't respond to his father, but simply turned his head and stared out the window after opening his eyes again, with a longing look on his face. He wanted to be out there so badly, it was tearing him up inside. He wanted to be outside, being able to inhale fresh air and run around in the grass instead of breathing stale hospital air, being stuck in an uncomfortable hospital bed, which felt as hard as a rock. He sighed again, longer and deeper this time, as Minato watched his son with concern in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (line break) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening came and went, and Naruto and Minato had passed the time by playing a few games, talking, and eating dinner. Naruto didn't like the hospital food at all, and complained loudly about not being able to have ramen, much to Minato's amusement. Naruto just chalked it up as another reason to hate hospitals.

_To be. . . or not to be. . . without ramen. . that's the question, _Naruto thought angrily as he looked at the goo in front of him.

_Well,_ Minato thought with an amused frown, _at least he remembers his favorite food. __That's good. . . isn't it?_

Naruto got tired shortly after dinner and began yawning nearly every single minute because he was so darn sleepy. He had been though a lot today, and soon, fell asleep without another word being said.

Minato couldn't help but sigh amusingly as he studied his son's sleeping form. It was so calming to look into the face of his son and see the so relaxed facial features. But he couldn't do that for too long, as he really needed to do some paperwork that was piling up in his office. He was glad at least that things were relatively calm in the village and the surrounding areas. It would have been more than simply hard otherwise, since he was spending so much time with his son considering the current situation. What kind of father would he be if he just left his son when he needed him? Minato hated to leave his son alone. There was no telling how Naruto would react if he really did leave. It seemed that Minato was his only anchor and support right now that was keeping him stable.

Minato sighed and got up as he took one last look at Naruto, before walking to the door and going out into the hallway to walk around for a bit. He needed to stretch, and it helped to calm his nerves. He began to think about Naruto's condition again, and when the heck would the doctor have those results? The suspense was nearly killing him. Minato was so caught up in his thoughts that he literally ran into the doctor on his way to the lounge.

"Sorry," Minato apologized, sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head and grinning. "Didn't see you there."

"I'm glad I 'ran' into you," Doctor Yoshida said with mild surprise. "I have the results of your son's CAT scan," Yoshida began while smiling a little, but there was something off with that smile.

_It's about time. _"That's great. What's the diagnosis?" Minato asked, anxiously as he looked at the doctor straight in the eyes.

Yoshida hesitated for a moment before looking into Minato's eyes as well before starting to talk. "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" he asked Minato seriously.

_Great, why does it always have to be like this? _Minato thought worriedly and sighed. "Give me the good news first," he answered while biting his lower lip.

"Very well. . . the good news is that the bleeding in the brain was limited and Naruto seems to be healing very quickly, which is amazing considering the extent of his injuries," Yoshida explained with a worried wrinkle between his dark brows.

_Not as amazing as you might think, considering whom my son is containing within him,_ Minato thought darkly, but kept that piece of information to himself. "And the bad news?" he asked, not being able to keep the worry from his voice.

"There is. . . something that you need to know about your son's condition. . . Hokage-sama," Yoshida started to say with a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

"What kind of something?" Minato asked, actually afraid to find out what this bad thing could be. His son was dying? They had to make a very complicated operation on him? He'd lose his ability to walk?

Doctor Yoshida rushed on to reassure him, stopping Minato in his frantic thinking. "Don't worry, it's not life threatening, but it's something that you will need to be prepared to deal with in the next few weeks and possibly beyond that."

"Yes?" Minato asked again, the suspense eating him from the inside out. _Get to the point __already__!_

"Typically, we often see patients with this type of head injury exhibit a range of secondary side effects collectively called post concussion syndrome. . ." Doctor Yoshida said in that special medic language that no civil person would ever understand.

"Without medical terms, please. . . what are you saying?" Minato interrupted, letting his impatience show.

Yoshida swallowed nervously. It was always hard to give bad news to people, but when dealing with the Hokage of the village, regarding his son, the Yoshida wanted to be tactful, and tread with caution. It was no secret as to how much the Hokage cared for his son; everybody knew how overprotective the Hokage could be at times. He paused for a few moments, searching for the right words to use, to lessen the impact of the upcoming shock.

"As you know, your son has been acting a little. . . different, unpredictable even. People recovering from comas following head injuries – brain trauma – will often exhibit new character traits, though they're generally temporary. They often complain of racing thoughts, they lose some social function. . ." Yoshida paused only briefly to continue a second later. "Interpersonal and social judgment may be impaired so they may act inappropriately or out of character. They may exhibit a tendency towards violent episodes, become more unpredictable with inconsistent, often contradictory mood swings," he explained carefully to Minato as Minato's eyes widened for every word that left the Yoshida's lips.

Minato was silent for few minutes, Dr. Yoshida waiting on tender hooks for a response. When Minato didn't answer for over a minute, Yoshida got worried, wondering if the Hokage was really okay.

"That definitely would explain his behavior since waking up. . ." Minato finally answered quietly after comprehending all the information. "But is this temporary?" he asked worriedly as Yoshida clearly heard the concern in his voice.

"Most likely," Dr. Yoshida answered evasively as he looked at Minato with an encouraging smile.

"That isn't a yes," Minato pointed out flatly, not taking notice of the smile he was given.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," Yoshida said quickly with that wrinkle between his brows again. "There may be some permanent changes; it's too early to say, we have to wait and see. There may be few or practically none of these symptoms; he may suffer no more than temporary memory loss and headaches. If he does show further symptoms, recovery of cognitive functions is greatest in the first six months, but it may be total or minimal," Yoshida said hurriedly, as he really tried his best to not make Minato upset or more worried than he already was. To have a overprotective father running around - going berserk on top of that - in the hospital, wasn't something the people in the hospital wanted to happen.

Minato rubbed his chin, deep in thought. _Permanent changes? Social dysfunction? Impaired judgment? Violent mood swings? _It was a lot to process for Minato and as he sighed shakily he bit his lip again. It was going to bleed soon, he knew it.

His son could undergo a complete change in personality; he didn't like that news. . . He would then no longer be the happy, energetic son that Minato knew, loved and raised. He wouldn't be the Naruto he knew anymore.

Naruto was currently at the academy, studying to become a ninja. . . what if he couldn't recover from this? How could he be ninja? What _would_ the future hold for Naruto anyway? Minato shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

Dr. Yoshida sensed Minato's turmoil and went on. "Post concussion syndrome is notoriously unpredictable. Unfortunately, the mind is such a complex organ and personal consciousness and cognitive ability is very subjective at best."

Minato audibly groaned. He really hated those medical terms by now, but. . . at least he knew now what he was dealing with regarding Naruto's mental state. It explained why he was so jumpy around people he didn't know. But if that never got better..Minato's thoughts were interrupted.

"However, to reassure you, your son's coma was mid-level and relatively short, with no seizures. The speed at which he received treatment and the rate, at which he has recovered so far, is very favorable. Therefore, the prognosis is very positive for his recovery," Yoshida explained and peered at Minato, making sure that Minato wasn't having a fit or something.

"What about his memory problems?" Minato asked putting his hand on his hips, and shifting his weight to his other leg.

"The results of the test showed that his short-term memory has been affected, as he has no ability yet to lay down new memories. It's perfectly normal. He is still recovering and his brain simply doesn't have the resources to both repair the injuries and create new synapses at the moment. That's why he doesn't remember the injury," Yoshida explained as Minato sighed at the new information. This wasn't good, but it could have been worse.

_Could the injury somehow have impaired Kyuubi's ability to heal Naruto? Was the damage that bad that the Fox just couldn't heal everything?_ Minato wondered as Yoshida interrupted his thoughts again with something else to say.

"Because it was a traumatic event, the brain compensates by blocking certain things, to help the mind cope. It also seems that some of his long term memory has been affected as well, which would explain why he doesn't remember his friend," Yoshida's words caused Minato to swallow hard. That's why Naruto couldn't remember Sasuke and the incident.

"And yet, Naruto knows me," Minato said quietly when he thought about it deeper. Naruto and Sasuke became friends at a very young age, so they'd known each other for years.

"Yes," the Yoshida answered with a sigh. "I can't explain exactly why that is, but take hope in that."

Minato seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Thank you, Dr. Yoshida. You've been most helpful with this, and in taking care of my son," Minato said, smiling kindly at Yoshida who smiled back.

"I would do no less for the Hokage and his son," Yoshida answered, as Minato smiled a little more.

"What will be our course of action now?" Minato asked him again while frowning, making him look older thanks to the new wrinkles.

"Time will ultimately be a factor, but I think the best thing to do, is keep talking to him about his past, and slowly re-introduce him back to his life before the accident. It may trigger his long-term memory to start coming back. It will be a slow process, since his short-term memory has been affected as well, so you'll have to be patient, and most likely will need to explain things to him repeatedly," Yoshida said and once again, Minato bit his lower lip nervously.

"When can Naruto come home?" Minato asked suddenly remembering how badly Naruto wanted to leave from this hellhole.

"He seems stable enough, physically. I want to X-ray his ribs though, but I think he can leave in the next day or two," the Yoshida replied while thinking about it. "But because of his. . . mental condition, he shouldn't be left alone for quite awhile, at least until he shows signs of his memories returning," Yoshida went on. Minato could clearly understand why. It would be dangerous for Naruto and the people around him if he was left alone. He wouldn't know the people he met and would get scared. This would pose, however, an interesting challenge for Minato to care for Naruto in this condition, and perform his duties as Hokage at the same time.

"Right," Minato replied, thoughtfully. "Well, thanks again."

"My pleasure," Yoshida answered, as he bowed and left.

_Yes, this is going to be very interesting__. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (line break) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, while Naruto was asleep at the hospital, Minato left to go and see the Uchiha's, Sasuke in particular. It was Minato's hope that if Sasuke spent some time with Naruto, it might trigger his memory to start coming back. He'd being reading a lot about this whole amnesia thing, and one book said that by hanging around people the person's had known before the amnesia, the person might regain his or her memories much quicker, hence his current course to Sasuke's house.

It didn't take long to get to the Uchiha complex, the only problem would be to find the right Uchiha's house. Naruto had often run to Sasuke's house to play, but Minato hadn't been there so often and every time he'd been there, Naruto had been there as well, so Naruto had led the way.

He tried to remember where the house was and then after walking, thinking and talking out loud, he found the right house.

Minato raised his arm and knocked on the door, letting it fall to his side again. Fugaku came to answer the door and he was surprised to see Minato standing there in casual clothes no less.

"Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" he asked, bowing his head a little bit while closing his eyes, then looking up again to look Minato in the eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you at this late hour, but I was wondering if I could talk with you," Minato began as he looked to the side then at Fugaku's eyes. There weren't many people who'd seen him without his hitai-ate and ninja clothes. It nearly felt as if he was naked in public.

"Of course," Fugaku answered as he gestured for Minato to come in as he moved to the side. "How is your son?" he asked, as they moved through the house and then sat down in the living room.

Minato smiled tightly as he rubbed his right temple. "Physically, he's doing a lot better. Unfortunately, he is having memory problems. He can't remember anything about the accident. Even worse than that though, he can't remember anyone… including Sasuke," he explained to Fugaku with a sad smile as Fugaku could see the worry spread over Minato's face. "He only seems to remember me, for some odd reason unknown to even the medical staff," Minato finished sadly.

"I see. . . I'm sorry to hear that," Fugaku answered, sincerely as he frowned slightly. "I guess that, if it would have been Sasuke I would have been more than simply worried, I'd been furious and at the same time I would have been crushed by my own emotions from the inside," he said as Minato smiled, Uchiha's were thought to be heartless, but they were the opposite. They just didn't show it on the outside.

"Yeah, which I why I came to talk with you. I was wondering if Sasuke would come and see Naruto at the hospital. He's going to be discharged in a couple days, and my hope is that by seeing him, Naruto memories might be triggered. Also, if they could spend some time together at my house, I think it really might help. The doctor said to slowly start introducing Naruto back into his life before the accident. Would you be willing to let Sasuke spend some time with Naruto?" Minato asked as he leaned forward with a hopeful look on his face.

Fugaku appeared to be thinking for a while. "I think that would fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with Sasuke's studies and training," he finally answered and Minato couldn't help but smile. Yes, Uchiha's weren't heartless, but training was something extremely important to them, being an elite clan.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. If you could send him over tomorrow, that would be great. I'll meet him at the receptionist desk and bring him up to see Naruto," Minato answered as he leaned back in his seat, not aware of how he had be leaning forward in anticipation of Fugaku's answer.

"Certainly. I'll tell Sasuke. He has been. . . concerned for your son," Fugaku said, blinking when he remembered Sasuke's worry over his best friend. "They have been very close, as you know, especially since. . ." he trailed off unable to say 'since Itachi was imprisoned 2 years ago'. It was something they didn't speak of.

"Well, I won't take more of your time," Minato smilingly said, standing up and heading for the door. Fugaku went to stand. "Don't worry, I'll show myself out. Good night. . . and thank you," Minato said, as he left the Uchiha house.

As he headed back towards the hospital, he really hoped that seeing Sasuke would help Naruto, and that the doctor was right in saying that Naruto's problems were only temporarily. Minato didn't want to consider the alternatives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (line break) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Naruto woke up, having rested pretty well. He stretched his good limbs as he tried to avoid hurting his ribs even more. He looked around and noticed that his father wasn't by the bed like he usually was. He looked around to see if he was sleeping in a chair, but he was nowhere in the room to be seen. Naruto began to panic.

"Tousan?" he asked in a small voice, with an edge of panic to it.

Minato poked his head out of the bathroom with his brows raised; hidden beneath his long bangs. "Naruto? Are you alright?" he asked with concern as a frown quickly appeared. He could hear the panic in his son's voice.

Naruto visibly relaxed when his father appeared. "I. . . just. . . got. . . nervous when I didn't see you," he explained, embarrassed. He felt a rush of heat spark at his neck and flood up into his face to the very tips of his ears. He was blushing furiously.

Minato smiled to cover up his concern with a grin only he and Naruto were know to possess. "Sorry son, I just had to use the bathroom, but I understand," Minato said as Naruto smiled back.

"Listen, there's something I want to tell you," he began as he walked over to his son's bed and sat in a nearby chair while Naruto watched him both curiously and worriedly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, with concern in his voice.

"I've got some good news for you," Minato told him as Naruto frowned, titling his head slightly to the left. "The doctor said you can leave the hospital in two days."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, starting to pump his one fist that he could move, in the air, but wincing as this movement caused his ribs great pain. "Itai! That hurt! Stupid cracked ribs," he muttered, angry at his injuries. _Note to self: don't hurt yourself even more when you're supposed to get out of the hospital._

Minato smiled sadly at his son. It was so hard to see him like this, even though Naruto didn't make such a big deal out of it. "You will heal soon Naruto, but you'll have to take it easy. The doctor just has to X-ray your ribs, and then you can come home," Minato smiled at his son's enthusiasm, but then Naruto's face faltered.

"X-ray?" Naruto asked, uncertainly.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's quite painless," Minato assured him with an encouraging smile. "Now, I have one more thing to tell you," Minato continued and Naruto gulped before nodding.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"You're going to have a visitor come and see you today," Minato told him with a smile as one if Naruto's eyebrows arched and hid itself behind his bangs.

"A visitor?" Naruto repeated curiously. "Who?" he asked, enthusiastically.

"Your friend, Sasuke," Minato answered with a happy smile. He so hopeful that this would be helpful for Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated carefully, letting the name roll off his tongue. The name sounded so familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember who this person was, but. . . the worst part was that something told him, he really should remember this name. "I. . . don't. . . remember him," Naruto said, with sadness and frustration clear in his voice.

Minato rushed to reassure him that it wasn't something bad. "It's okay, son. The doctor wants you to start being introduced to your life before the accident and that means meeting people that you were friends with. It might help to trigger your memories," he explained as Naruto nodded slowly in understanding.

Naruto appeared thoughtful. "O-okay. . . If you think it will help," he answered with a small smile again as Minato grinned a full-fledged grin.

"Great! I'll be bringing him up after breakfast, alright?" Minato said, still grinning, and it was hard for Naruto not to grin himself when his father was so happy.

"Alright," Naruto said. He wanted to try to remember things, and if his father said this would help, then he trusted him completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (line break) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Minato told Naruto he was going to go and get Sasuke, who was waiting for him at the reception area. He wasn't allowed to visit Naruto by himself since Naruto was the Hokage's son and since Sasuke was only a kid, not even Genin yet.

Naruto seemed agreeable, though Minato could tell that he was nervous about being alone in the room for awhile, but maybe he was nervous because of this meeting as well. He couldn't remember Sasuke, but Sasuke could remember him, so that would be a hard thing.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes, okay?" Minato told him as he went out through the door, leaving it open if something would happen and Naruto started screaming.

" 'K," came the small response from the huddle in the bed sheets.

Minato came down the elevator to the first floor, as Naruto was on the sixth floor.

As Minato approached the desk, he saw Sasuke waiting in the lobby; sitting on a blue chair.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, glad you could come," Minato greeted as he approached the young Uchiha who looked up at the approaching Hokage.

Sasuke bowed his head slightly, but not breaking eye contact with Minato. "My pleasure, Hokaga-sama. How is Naruto doing?" he asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of voice. He had seen Naruto shortly after the accident, but Naruto had been unconscious then, and Sasuke was anxious and excited to see his friend awake.

"He's recovering well," Minato said as they walked towards the elevator. "However. . . he is having severe memory problems. Not only does he not remember what happened to him, he can't remember his friends. . . including you," Minato told Sasuke carefully, knowing this might upset him a little. It would've upset Minato if he was in Sasuke's shoes. His best friend couldn't remember him.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, incredulously. "Wow, that must be really hard for him, not to remember anything." He felt really bad that his best friend didn't remember him, though he didn't want to convey this to Minato. "He recognizes you?" he asked as Minato was glad that Sasuke didn't freak out.

"Yes, he does. I'm the only person he seems to remember. The doctor wants me to introduce Naruto back to his life before the accident. So, my hope is that if he spends some time with you, it might trigger his memories," Minato explained as the elevator finally reached the sixth floor.

"I'm happy to help, Hokage-sama," Sasuke answered. This would be awkward and strange, but Sasuke did want to help his best friend. Naruto had been there for Sasuke when he really needed someone after what happened to Sasuke's brother so it was the least he could do.

Minato also explained to Sasuke what the doctor had said about the behavior issues that Naruto was experiencing, so Sasuke could be prepared if Naruto acted differently in some way.

When they got to Naruto's room, Minato stopped a few inches from the open door. Sasuke looked up at him quizzically.

"Naruto is a bit jumpy around people he doesn't know. I'll go in first and tell him you're here. Wait until I call you in to introduce you," Minato explained in a whisper as he stepped forward to enter the room where Naruto was.

"Hai," Sasuke answered in a whisper as well.

Minato opened the door and came into Naruto's room with quiet steps. When Naruto saw his father, he was relieved.

"Hello, Naruto. I've brought your visitor with me to see you. It's Uchiha Sasuke. May I bring him in?" Minato asked as he smiled at his son.

"Yes," Naruto answered, feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Okay. Come in, Sasuke," Minato told the dark-haired boy who was waiting next to the door, just as nervous as Naruto was.

Sasuke came inside the room and looked at Naruto who had a bandage around his head, his left arm and leg in a cast, and bruises in various places.

_Poor Naruto,_ he thought with a sympathetic frown. _I wonder if he's in a lot of pain._

Naruto studied the raven-haired boy carefully. He looked to be Naruto's age with onyx eyes, black hair, and a pale complexion. _He must not get out in the sun much. _Sasukes's face did remind him of someone familiar. . . but whom? It was so freaking frustrating! Naruto knew he knew he _should _know this person, but he just couldn't place him. _ARG!_

"Hey there Naruto. Good to see that you're doing better," Sasuke said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had occurred.

"Thank you," Naruto answered quietly, not sure what else to say. "I can't wait to get out of here!" he exclaimed suddenly.

_More of the erratic behavior,_ Minato thought as he inwardly winced.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as he walked over to sit by Naruto's bed, while Minato sat on the other side, watching the exchange. For now, Naruto seemed like he was going to be okay with this.

"I bet," Sasuke answered with a smirk on his pale complexion. "No doubt you've been giving the medical staff a run for their money."

Naruto blushed furiously. "Yeah, a bit," he answered shyly. "So, we're friends, huh?"

Sasuke paused for a moment then answered quietly. "Yes, we are. We've been friends since we started at the academy almost three years ago."

"The academy?" Naruto repeated curiously, but also confused.

Sasuke looked at Minato, who nodded for him to explain what it was.

"The ninja academy. It's where we're studying to become ninjas," Sasuke explained as he shrugged.

"Ninjas? Wow!" Naruto exclaimed again, his enthusiasm showing in full. "That's so cool! Am I good?" he went on to ask. This was really interesting and he wanted to know as much as possible and as much as he could coax out from Sasuke.

"Yes, you are," Sasuke answered with that smirk again. "We train together a lot and spar sometimes."

"Really?" Naruto gushed. "Gosh, I wish I could remember. I'm really sorry, Sasuke," he answered, sadly with a frown on his tan forehead.

"Don't be, Naruto. You've been injured. It's normal. It will come back before you know it," Sasuke said, trying to sound encouraging, hoping that what he said was true.

Naruto was quiet for a brief moment or two before speaking again. "Sasuke?" he asked shyly from his position on the bed.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke answered curiously.

"Would. . . you. . . tell me. . . how we met. . . and became. . . friends?" Naruto asked in the same voice as before.

Sasuke looked up at Minato, who nodded again. "Sure. . . sure I can, Naruto," he answered, and as he began to tell the story, all the while, Naruto was hanging on every word he said.

**To be continued**

**AN: Okay, I hope this answers some questions as to why Naruto is having some behavioral/social problems. Now please hit the review button to the left and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I want to thank MrsHellman again for her wonderful help with this! Enjoy!**

Two days had now passed, and Naruto had finally got the doctor's permission to be released from the hospital. For Naruto it hadn't been soon enough, but it would mean freedom from this awful place. After having endured his ribs X-rayed, and seeing that they were healing, the doctor had come in and told Naruto he could be discharged. When those words reached Naruto's ears, both Minato and the doctor could feel the happiness spread like a wild fire in the room, it was very contagious.

Naruto really couldn't have been happier at the news. He decided that he truly hated hospitals, and if he never came back it would too soon! He was trying to decide which part of the hospital he hated the most. The smell ranked pretty high on the list, but the CAT scan was at the top. In Naruto's mind it was 'the-most-horrible-things-humankind-has-ever-thought-about-creating.' Of course, being bored to death, the confinement and not being able to have his beloved ramen, ranked very high on Naruto's list also. It was just too hard to decide what he hated the most about hospitals.

Minato couldn't help but smile at his son's happiness. He was glad his son could finally come home. He had been in the hospital far too long, and it would be good for him to get out. Minato also inwardly hoped that going home would trigger Naruto's memories.

The doctor had given Minato some post discharge instructions to follow for Naruto's care, and to bring him back if there were any problems. Also, much to Naruto's dismay, he had to come back in three weeks to have his casts removed.

"Do I reeeeally have to back in three weeks?" Naruto exclaimed with a pitiful whine as he looked up at Minato with a pout that was rather cute, but the glare from those piercing blue eyes took away all the cuteness on a radius of 10 feet.

Minato sighed as he rubbed one temple. "Yes, you have to go back, if you want to get your casts off. If you try to be more careful the next time you and Sasuke train, then you won't have to go back again," he answered with an encouraging smile.

Naruto was satisfied with that answer and confirmed it with a huge grin plastered on his face. Minato couldn't help but grin back as he wheeled Naruto out in a wheelchair towards the elevator and then the exit to this dreadful place.

Minato was relieved that his son could finally leave the hospital. It had been a rough and trying three weeks for them both. Minato wasn't sure exactly how he would balance his duties as Hokage, and take care of his son, with his memory problems. He really couldn't leave Naruto alone, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Minato had mixed feelings about being Hokage sometimes. He liked his job but it also had its downside. To be able to protect your village by being the most powerful ninja was awesome. Having people look up to you and respect you was a feeling hard to describe. However, it was difficult for Minato to be a father and Hokage at the same time. It had gotten easier when had Naruto entered the academy, but it still had its challenges. Minato sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. His job as Hokage and father of a son who had severe memory problems wasn't going to be easy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minato was currently carrying Naruto in his arms, as they made thier way through Konoha's busy streets, with Naruto hiding his face in Minato's chest, terribly embarrassed by being carried. He had protested loudly that he DID NOT like being carried like a baby repeatedly to the point that Minato was getting quite weary of it and gently, but firmly reminded Naruto that he could not walk because of his broken leg.

Even though he wasn't looking, Naruto could feel the curious stares directed his way as Minato carried him as quickly as he could through the streets of Konoha, heading towards their home at the east part of the town where there weren't too many houses around.

_This is just so embarrassing, _Naruto thought as he felt his father move with ease through the busy streets. _I guess it can't get much worse, though, right?_

Naruto peeked up from his 'so-called' hiding spot and peered at his surroundings. He quickly buried his face in Minato's chest again, not liking everyone staring at him like he was some kind of rare display in a museum. He gripped Minato's clothes tightly, wanting to get away from the busy streets with unfamiliar people as quickly as possible.

Sensing his son's discomfort, Minato quickened his pace. It wasn't long after that they reached the gates and steep entrance ramp that led up to their house.

Minato was reflecting on how helpful Sasuke had been to Naruto when he had come by the other day. Minato had hoped that it would trigger some of Naruto's memories, but so far, Naruto's memories remained the same. Perhaps it would take some time, but. . . what if it didn't help at all? Minato shook his head, trying to shake away the intruding thought. It was better for him not to go there. He would drive himself insane if he dwelled on negative thoughts too long.

"Here we are, Naruto," Minato announced as they finally reached the door to the house. It had been a steep climb, as the house lay on a small hill.

Minato and Naruto lived in an entire mansion by themselves. The outside of the mansion was a light brown limestone that was three stories high. A lot of room for only two people, but Jiriaya, Kakashi and other people often visited. Like the Third Hokage and his grandson; Konohamaru. Even though Konhamaru was so much younger than Naruto, they were still friends. Sasuke would come over quite often also and spend the night.

The mass of the building was characterized by alternating bands of rough and smooth finished stone, and was lightened up by porticos and bay windows. From the outside of the structure, there were a number of noticeable leaded window panels framed by the massive façade. In other words; it was one hell of a house.

Minato managed to open the door and get inside with Naruto still in his arms. "This is our home Naruto. Do you recognize anything?" he asked Naruto hopefully.

Naruto looked around the house with a frown on his features. It was very large, but absolutely nothing looked familiar to him. "W-we live here?" he finally asked cautiously as he looked up at the ceiling. It was really high up there.

"Yes," Minato answered, having difficulty keeping the sadness out of his voice, due to the fact that Naruto didn't recognize anything. _I just have to be patient with him, and hope that it comes back to him in time,_ Minato thought as he looked at Naruto's amazed facial expression. He sighed as he hoisted Naruto a little higher up to prevent him from slipping down.

"I'll show you your room," Minato went on, after some silence and grinned at Naruto, but Naruto could see that his father was bothered by something. Naruto just frowned and looked away from his grin.

Minato pushed down his feelings of worry and proceeded to carry him up the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but feel so small in this big house, even though it was his own home and he should feel safe here, it was all very unfamiliar, and as a result, a bit unnerving for him.

Minato entered Naruto's room and set the little blonde down carefully on his bed.

"This is your room, Naruto. Does anything seem familiar in here?" Minato asked, carefully, as he sat down next to him to be eye to eye with his son, who looked so unsure about everything.

Naruto looked around 'his' room. It was a good size, and was decorated with all kinds of posters of mostly shinobi but also some things that looked like weapons that he didn't know that names of, but felt like he should. In the corner of the room was a desk, and on it lay a picture of himself and his father. . . and. . . some woman? The woman was beautiful and Naruto couldn't help but smile. There was also another picture of his father and some kids he sure didn't know. It was all so confusing and frustrating to him.

"No," Naruto finally answered his father, after he had finished taking a long look around. "Nothing. I can't remember...anything here," he finished, his eyes concentrating on the floor which suddenly became very interesting.

Minato sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "That's okay, Naruto. It will come back to you," he told Naruto, trying to sound as positive as he could, so as not to make Naruto feel worse.

"Tousan? Who's that woman in the picture with us?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head and then pointed at the picture where he'd seen the unfamiliar woman.

Minato looked over at the picture that Naruto was referring to and smiled a sad smile. "That's your mother," he answered quietly, the smile still playing on his lips.

Her skin was as white as porcelain. With a faint glow, it shone like the sun itself with her two green eyes glowing just as much. They were so green that it felt as if you were drowning in a green field during summer. Her beauty was almost indescribable. Of course, the most beautiful thing about her as was her flaming red hair. The picture couldn't do her hair justice as it cut off at her waist, but her hair actually continued down almost to her feet, falling like a waterfall. Minato would always remember that hair of hers, but he would always remember their love the most.

"Is she here too?" Naruto asked, innocently as he looked at the picture, he was also captivated by her beauty. He noticed that he had the same form on his eyes as her and the same form of his face.

Minato paused before answering. This was hard for him too. The loss of Naruto's mother had hit Minato hard. To see his love die right before him, being completely helpless to stop it, was hard to describe with words. It's something only the one who has gone through it would understand. And now that Naruto was having memory problems, he may lose the son he knew too. Would it cause more damage to tell Naruto that his mother was dead, or not?

"I'm afraid she's not, Naruto," Minato solemnly answered at last, as Naruto gave him a questioning look. "S-she died. . . after you were born," he finished without looking at Naruto's eyes that widened for each word that was said.

"Oh, I see. Then it's my fault," Naruto said, turning his head away, sadly and now it was Minato's turn to grew wide eyes.

Minato took Naruto's chin in his head, making Naruto look at him. "No, it's not your fault, do you hear me?" Minato said sternly and his grip on Naruto's chin tightened a bit. "It couldn't be helped, and I don't want you ever to think that way, understand?" he asked, firmly, as he looked at Naruto with dangerously serious eyes that Naruto had to blink a few times.

Finally, Naruto nodded his head, but still feeling sad that he never knew his mother. He wasn't sure he would have remembered her anyway. But he couldn't help but feel that every though he couldn't remember her, there was still a void in his heart over the loss.

"What about those kids in that picture with you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject, because he could feel the tension in the air.

Minato looked over that the next picture, and his serious demeanor faded and turned into laughter. "That? Those were my students when I was a Jounin. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin," he explained, pointing to each of them with a grin as Naruto frowned when he said Rin's name.

"Only Rin? What about her surname?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. "Everyone has to have a surname, right?"

"Eh. . . yeah, but. . . well. . ." Minato stumbled over his words as he smiled nervously. He could still remember the day when he got assigned this team. He'd said all of his new student's names; first names and surnames. He could still feel the slap Rin had given him when he pronounced her surname wrong. "Well. . . let's say that it's a foreign name and I don't want to screw up by say it wrong."

"This picture is special to me because…?" Naruto asked.

"You wanted to see my team when I was a jounin. It gi-gave you inspiration to have your own team someday," Minato explained.

Naruto frowned again. Minato went on. "You see, your dream is to be the best shinobi ever…and to one day be Hokage…like me," Minato finished, his voice getting very quite towards the end.

Naruto was silent for a minute. "Wow, I can't remember that, but it sounds great," he finally said.

Minato smiled sadly. Naruto couldn't even remember his dream.

"Is your team still around here?" Naruto asked, curious to know more about his father's past.

Again, this subject was painful for Minato. Even though Naruto didn't realize that he had touched a painful memory, it triggered sad memories for Minato. He had lost Obito on a mission, and Rin had died not too long after that, and all that was left of his former team was Kakashi, who had his own issues.

"Only Kakashi. The others. . . died in missions," Minato answered, truthfully with a sour look.

"Shinobi missions?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes," Minato replied with a bitter smile. "The life of a ninja is brought with danger. It's not an easy life," Minato explained, not missing the hesitant look in his son's eyes.

"And, I'm studying to become one?" Naruto asked again as Minato could still see the hesitation.

"Yes," Minato whispered. This was hard for Minato also. It had been difficult for him to let Naruto go down this path, knowing the dangers and all, but Naruto had really wanted that life, and Minato didn't want to deny him. How could he say 'no' to his son's dream of being a Hokage like him? But now, Minato didn't know if that dream would ever come true.

"Thanks, for telling me all of this, to'san. 'm sorry I can't 'member much," Naruto said, with a yawn, hindering his words. "Guess 'm a lil' sleepy," he continued, rubbing his eye with his good hand.

This drew Minato out of his thoughts in a blink of an eye. "Of course you are, son. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll get you when dinner's ready, okay?"

"'kay," came the sleepy response, as Naruto lay his head down on the pillow. Minato watched as his son's eyelids slid down further and further until they completely shut. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Minato studied him for a minute. He didn't know what the future would hold for Naruto, he could only hope for the best. With a sigh, he got up and left his son's room and went down stairs to think about everything that had happened and all scenarios that may come along.

As he entered the dining room, he saw the discharge papers on the table that the doctor had giving him. Picking them up, he began to read them carefully, with a wrinkle forming between his blonde brows. Everything seemed so grim right now. He sighed for what felt the one hundred and eleventh time that day as he sat down in a large, plush chair and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy as well. His nerves were shot because normally when Naruto was asleep, he would work on signing documents and other paperwork at the house. He grimaced as he thought about the huge piles of paperwork that were no doubt waiting for his attention at his office. How the hell was he going to balance his duties with taking care of Naruto in his current state? Even the Hokage couldn't work miracles. Minato felt so drained that before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A loud knocking jolted Minato awake. His eyes shot wide open as he nearly fell out of the chair he was half lying, half sitting in. He looked over at the clock with wide but sleepy eyes. 4:30pm. Had he really been asleep that long? _Damn. . ._

He rubbed his eyes and stretched, as he heard the knocking again, louder this time and more insistent. His left eye twitched in annoyance, as he stood up from the chair and stretched some more.

"Okay, I'm coming, hold on! For Kami-sama's sake. . ." Minato called and then muttered under his breath, as he made his way to the door, trying to completely wake up. He always felt cranky after taking a nap. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kakashi there.

"Yo, sensei," Kakashi greeted with a hand in the air with his visible eye looking like small 'n'. . . the other one was covered with a part of his hitai-ate, but Minato knew what was under there; the Sharingan.

"Kakashi-san?" Was all Minato could say, rubbing one eye, making him look much like Naruto when he had done the same thing, earlier that day.

"I came by to see how you and Naruto are doing," Kakashi answered, his eye studying his sensei carefully, not missing the fact that he looked, well, terrible. But he dare not voice his thoughts.

"Oh, of course, come in," Minato answered, shaking himself a bit, getting rid of remaining sleepiness.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by since Naruto was admitted. Been pretty busy with stuff," Kakashi explained as he came inside. Minato nearly said 'busy with that damn orange book' but he kept his mouth shut as they made their way to the kitchen.

"That's alright. I'm not sure that. . ." Minato trailed off as Kakashi peered at his sensei, raising his visible brow.

"Not sure that. . . what?" he asked with his 'oh-so-enthusiastical' facial expression.

Minato sighed. _One hundred and twelve. . . _he mentally noted. "Naruto is having severe memory problems. He doesn't remember anything that happened to him, and he doesn't seem to remember anyone but me," he explained to the Jounin as he took out two glasses, and handed one to Kakashi. Minato retrieved some orange juice and poured it into the glass, offering some to Kakashi as well, who gladly accepted.

"I see. That must be really hard for both of you. Is it temporary?" Kakashi asked as he pulled down his mask, taking a sip of the juice. Minato was the only person that he felt comfortable with taking down his mask. Though Naruto had tried many times in the past to get a look under there, he had always failed.

"I don't know, Kakashi. The doctor hopes so, but I just don't know. He could have permanent personality changes. He may never be able to become a shinobi or even fit into society. . . he may never. . ." Minato stopped, as he buried his face into his hands, discarding his juice in the process.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen his sensei like this since. . . _that time._ And _that time_ was a rare time as well.

". . . he may never be the son I once knew. . . ever again," Minato finished, sadly, as Kakashi would understand completely if tears made their way down those tan cheeks.

"Don't give up hope, sensei," Kakashi finally said as he laid an encouraging hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato just nodded too distraught to speak.

"May I see him?" Kakashi asked cautiously as he took another sip of his juice.

"S-sure. I need to make dinner, but you're welcome to stay. He's asleep right now," Minato answered, trying to pull himself back together. This wasn't like him and he had to be strong. . . for Naruto.

"I accept," Kakashi answered with that 'n' turned eye-smile again. Minato smiled back and set about preparing dinner.

**To be continued. . .**

**AN: Hope you guys liked this. Please hit that review button for me and tell me what you think! It's so helpful you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to MrsHellman again for helping me out!**

Minato was currently standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner - what else than ramen - and when he had just finished getting everything ready, he suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream from upstairs. Minato frowned and when he heard the scream again, he knew something was terribly wrong.

_Naruto! _Minato thought in a panic as he heard his son scream once again, this time sounding more horrible than the last, if that were even possible. "Excuse me, Kakashi, I really have to get to Naruto," he said quickly as Kakashi looked at him with a very serious expression before nodding. Minato quickly ran upstairs and burst into Naruto's room with a loud thump as the door hit the wall.

Minato saw Naruto's tiny form underneath the blankets and saw that his son was tossing around like mad. Naruto seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare, as he was thrashing and screaming in his sleep for all his might.

"Naruto?" Minato called frantically as he ran over to the bed, sitting down on it so that he could reach Naruto's trembling body. "Naruto! Wake up!" Minato shouted, shaking his son lightly by the shoulders.

Naruto open his eyes suddenly, as he sat straight up, screaming again. His normally tan complexion was currently pale and he was covered in cold sweat. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot as he frantically looked around the room. When he saw Minato he glomped him and held on as if for dear life. He started to calmed down a bit as he relaxed in his tou-san's strong arms.

"Naruto, what happened?" Minato asked him as he looked down at the blond mop of hair that was the top of his son's head. "Why were you screaming?" He circled his arms tightly around Naruto's trembling frame as he hushed him as he heard sobs erupting.

"I-I. . .had a horrible n-nightmare," Naruto answered, still breathing heavily. Even though he was covered in sweat he felt so cold.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" Minato asked again as he patted his son's back while Naruto buried his head against Minato's shoulder.

"I was up in a high tree," Naruto began as he lifted his head a little so that he was resting his temple on his father's shoulder. "The next thing I knew, I was falling, and I just kept falling, what seemed like forever. Then all I saw was red, like blood everywhere and I was. . . it was as it I was looking at the world through a red window. . . I was. . . dying," Naruto explained, shivering a little as he whimpered and held on tighter to his father.

Minato tightened his hug. "It's okay, son. It was just a dream. You're safe here, alright?" he hushed his son as he saw Naruto close his eyes, letting tears fall down on Minato's clothes. _Maybe some of his memories are finally starting to return..._

Naruto hugged Minato back even tighter as he nodded into his chest. Then he suddenly looked up and gasped as he saw someone standing in his doorway. He pointed with his good arm. "Tousan, who's that?" he asked as Minato looked up from Naruto's form, loosing his grip on him a little.

_So much for the hope that he'd remember Kakashi,_ Minato thought sadly. He let go of Naruto completely and turned around. "Oh, that's Kakashi, my former student, from the picture you saw," he explained with a small smile gracing his lips. It spread to a fully-fledged grin when he saw Naruto furrow his eyes as if trying to remember this person.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi said in greeting with a hand lifted in the air and his visible eye looking like a small 'n.'

"Hi," Naruto answered shyly with suspicion in his eyes. He wasn't sure yet if he could trust this man, despite his relationship with his father.

"How do you feel, kid?" Kakashi asked as he re-opened his eyes, not missing Naruto's suspicion.

"Okay, I guess. But it's frustrating not to remember anyone," Naruto answered, frowning when he thought about the color orange when meeting Kakashi's gaze.

"I understand," Kakashi answered as he looked over at Minato who was putting a good front, grinning like an idiot. _He must be doing that so avoid feeling awkward at Naruto not remembering me._

"Can you tell me how I know you?" Naruto asked Kakashi, still remembering something orange.

"Certainly. As your father said, I was his former student. I've watched you grow up since you were born," Kakashi answered with that 'n' formed eye smiling at him again.

"Wow. You've known me for a long time then," Naruto said and let the suspicion leave his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I have," Kakashi answered, still smiling.

"Why don't we go down for dinner? I've got your favorite, Naruto. Miso ramen," Minato announced with his grin widening. Kakashi could swear he heard something stretch too far and snap.

"Really? Great!" Naruto gushed excitedly, his suspicions about Kakashi were gone with the wind, but he still remembered that orange thing, maybe it was something important? But right now, all he had on his mind was ramen.

Minato laughed and carried Naruto downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Minato saw that Kakashi had fixed the rest of the food, smiling at that, he sat Naruto down on his chair. The young blonde ate very enthusiastically, while the two adults talked about matters that Naruto had no idea about.

After eating, the adults continued to talk on and on. Naruto was starting to feel tired, let out a huge yawn, which didn't escape Minato's notice.

"Naruto-chan, you're tired. It's getting late," Minato observed, looking at the clock. He realized that they had been eating and talking for over one and half and hours and it was now past Naruto's normal bed time.

"No, I'm not, tousan," Naruto denied, with another yawn betraying him. Naruto made a face when he realized what he'd just done.

"Well, I'd best be going, anyway. It was nice to see you again, Naruto. Get well soon," Kakashi said, as he ruffled Naruto's hair as he went by.

"Bye, Kakashi-san," Naruto called after him with a smile and then he saw it. Kakashi had something orange in his pouch. He could only see a bit of it, but it certainly was there. There was something about seeing that book that Naruto associated something bad with it. He narrowed his eyes and then turned to his father, who was smiling widely.

"Thanks for coming over, Kakashi," Minato said, as he saw him to the door.

"Of course, sensei," Kakashi answered, as he left with that 'n' smile again.

"Alright, Naruto, time for bed," Minato announced after Kakashi left. It was really late now and Naruto had to go to bed since the doctor had said that Naruto should rest a lot, or else he'd never get better any time soon.

"Aw, tousan, do I have to?" Naruto whined as he made another face. He wasn't tired! If only his stupid mouth would stop betraying him. He yawned yet again as he rubbed a sleepy eye with his good hand. _Darn it. . . why can't I stop doing that? _he thought as Minato arched an amused blonde brow.

"Yes. It's been a long day, and you're still recovering. You need lots of rest," Minato answered firmly, with that smile still playing on his lips as his brow returned to it's normal place.

"But I don't want to," Naruto whined again, with – of course – another yawn after the statement. "I'm not tired," he insisted, as he rubbed his eye again.

"Yes, you are. Now, let's go," Minato said firmly, as he picked Naruto up from the chair. "Wow. . . you're getting heavier everyday. . ." Minato complained as Naruto pouted.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto got angry. "I don't want to go to bed! I'm not tired!" he shouted at Minato who looked at him with raised brows. That was something he really hadn't expected to hear from his own son. Minato was taken aback.

Naruto never acted like this, well, he did whine, but he never got angry like this. Then Minato remembered what the Yoshida told him: '_Naruto could have violent mood swings__.'_

Minato sighed tiredly._ But how do I handle this?_ he thought. _I guess I just have to make him go to bed._

"Naruto, you are going to bed. I'm going to take you up to your room, end of discussion," Minato said firmly again as he took a step towards the door.

"No, no, NO! I don't want to! Put me down! Let go!" Naruto shouted all the way upstairs, as Minato carried him with an annoyed face. He didn't quite get Naruto into his pj's, as Naruto struggled the whole time.

"Naruto. . ." Minato said in a warning tone as Naruto tossed the shirt on the floor.

"I don't want to go to bed and you can't make me!" Naruto retorted.

Minato felt pretty helpless at the moment, even though he knew that something like this would probably have happened sooner or later. But why couldn't it have happened sooner? He would have to try some strong persuasion to convince Naruto to get to bed.

"Well. . . if you go to bed without your shirt, you're likely to get cold, and then sick, and you may even have to go back to hospital…again," Minato told him, as he saw Naruto go pale.

"What!?" Naruto screamed and latched himself onto Minato's left leg with a horrified face. He looked his shirt on the floor next to Minato's feet and picked it up in the blink of an eye, putting it on faster than you can say 'ramen', and reattaching himself onto the grinning Minato.

"I won't ever go back to that dreadful place! You'll never get me to go back there! I'll die first!" Naruto hollered with a determined face. Suddenly, Naruto got quiet and it seemed that his mood had changed yet again. He seemed much more child like now, and when he spoke, it was in very quiet tones. "Y-you won't make me go back there, tousan, will you? Please, please don't make me go back. I hate it there," he finished with tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks.

Minato reached down and hugged his son. "You don't have to go back son, okay? Just get into bed for me, alright?"

Naruto nodded, as Minato placed him into bed, and tucked him in. "Sleep well, son. I'll see you in the morning," Minato said, as he turned off the lights and left and room, closing the door with a click.

Naruto lay on his bed. He felt angry, helpless and afraid all at the same time. It was a long time before he was able to finally fall asleep.

Minato went to his own room. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. What if Naruto never got better? What if his personality changed forever? What would Minato do? He sure as hell didn't know what to do now. . .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another week went by, with no progress shown in Naruto regaining his memories. Minato was getting really worried about him, but tried not to show it for Naruto's sake. It was hard enough for Minato to keep a positive outlook for himself, but it was even harder to do so for his son.

Sasuke came over one day to spend some time with Naruto again. Naruto was happy to see him, and did remember him from the hospital, which was a good sign. After talking awhile, Sasuke suggested that it might be nice for Naruto to visit the academy, as that might help to stir up some of Naruto's memories. Minato was agreeable, but he didn't want Naruto to go alone, and he couldn't come with, because he had to go into the office. Naruto asked if Kakashi could go with them, which Minato agreed to.

They went over to the academy, and took Naruto around the building. Sasuke showed him the room that they took their classes in together. Naruto looked around at everything carefully. He seemed completely lost in thought.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto a bit worriedly after he was quiet for so long.

"W-what? Yeah, I just. . . just. . . this place seems familiar to me," Naruto finally said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's good, Naruto. What seems familiar to you?" Sasuke asked feeling relief. He was so happy that his best friend remembered this place that was something and at least a start.

"I don't know, exactly. Just a déjà vu feeling," Naruto answered with a frown replacing the smile.

After they were done at the academy, they took Naruto back to his father's office. Naruto looked around the office carefully, noting that a few more things seemed familiar to him, but couldn't place it exactly. Minato was encouraged though, that Naruto was at least recognizing some familiar things. Maybe there was hope after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night, when Naruto was asleep, down in the deepest depths of his consciousness, someone stirred. Someone who hadn't stirred until now. Kyuubi.

_Where am I? _Kyuubi took in his surroundings and noticed the all too familiar bars that held him in check. _Cursed seal! Why have I been out so long? I remember. The brat had a near fatal accident. Somehow, my healing chakra got disrupted and I got knocked out. Probably from those stupid healers interfering with my chakra. _Kyuubi took a few minutes to assess the damage. He was amazed at what he found.

_Whoa! The brat's really messed himself up this time! It's going to take a lot of my power to fix him! I'll start with his bones. _As Kyuubi started healing Naruto's injuries, he looked into Naruto's head injury. He frowned.

_Kami, this brat damaged his head and good, what a mess! Lost his memory, huh? Doesn't remember anyone or anything__. . .__ except Minato? __Hm. . .__ interesting. I'll have to repair his memories one at a time. Now, which one to start with? Ah, yes, that would be good. I'll send it in the form of a dream__. . ._

Naruto was dreaming. Suddenly, he saw flashes of himself with Sasuke. They were practicing together. They were laughing and having fun. They were at the academy. . . then it got dark. . .

. . .and Naruto woke up. He was frantically looking around the room, his eyes dashing from one place to another before it settled on his feet under the duvet.

He remembered Sasuke! Sasuke was his best friend! He got up out of bed, and noticed that he could walk. _That's weird. My leg seems fine now. _He tested his broken arm. It seemed fine too. He shrugged and ran into his father's room with fast but short steps.

"Tousan? Tousan! Wake up, wake up!" Naruto shouted, as he pounced on his father.

Minato woke with a start, to find a hyperactive Naruto sitting on him. And how did he get in here with a broken leg?

"Naruto? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Minato asked worriedly, as he quickly searched his son for any injuries and then focused on his face to see what this whole thing was about.

Naruto grinned madly. "I remember Sasuke! It came to me in a dream! He's my best friend!" he gushed excitedly, which caused Minato to feel the air vibrate around him out of happiness.

Minato looked surprised, and then grinned back. "Well, that's right, Naruto. That's wonderful.! You say, it happened in a dream?" he asked and didn't know what kind of emotion he should let break free; happiness, relief or pure love? Happiness because his son was so happy and because Naruto remembered Sasuke, relief because Naruto was finally starting to remember some things and could apparently walk again and love because his son was getting better. It was three different emotions to feel, but for the same kind of things!

"Yes," Naruto chirped and grinned.

_Hmmm, could it be Kyuubi's work?_ Minato wondered. "Naruto? How are you walking with your broken leg?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I don't know. When I got out of bed, it didn't hurt anymore. My arm too. I think I'm healed." Naruto tested his ribs. "My ribs are fine too!" he exclaimed and ginned wider. That grin would split his face in half if he continued.

Minato frowned, but a smile was still gracing his lips, reaching his cheeks and eyes as well. _It must be Kyuubi. But why now? Why not earlier? I guess it doesn't matter__. . ._

"We should have you checked out by the doctor just to be sure, okay?" Minato said as he sat up with Naruto straddling his thighs, arms on his shoulder, gripping tightly out of happiness.

"Okay," Naruto agreed reluctantly as his smile faded to a smirk. That hellhole they called hospital again? Hadn't he concluded that it was pretty high on his hate list?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They went to the hospital the next day. A smiling Naruto walked next to his equally smiling father. The Yoshida came to see Naruto at once when he heard that Naruto had regained some of his memories and could walk again.

"So, Naruto, you think your bones are healed already?" Dr. Yoshida asked, a bit skeptical, as he hunched down to Naruto's level to get eye contact with the little ball of sunshine.

"They seem to be," Naruto answered with a nod and smile. His grin clearly showing the family traits shared between him and Minato.

"I'll run some X-rays and we'll find out," Dr. Yoshida said with a smile. _He is walking, but how could the bones have healed so fast?_

A short while later, Dr. Yoshida came in with the X-rays. "The bones do indeed seem to be healed, all of them. Though I really thought it would take two more weeks, but no matter. I'll get the casts off right away," Yoshida said, leaving to get the saw so he could remove it. Naruto looked nervously over at his father, who smiled reassuring at him. How was the Yoshida going to get the casts off anyway? He soon found out.

When he came back with the saw, Naruto saw it and freaked out, that was one hell of a saw! "What the hell is that? Are you going to cut off my limbs?" he shrieked, thinking out loud.

"Calm down, Naruto," Minato chided the hyperactive blonde gently. "It only cuts through the cast," he assured him with an encouraging smile on his face.

"O-okay," Naruto answered, still sounding pretty hesitant, eyeing the saw with obvious distaste.

Moments later, the casts were off, much to Naruto's relief _and_ health. If his heartbeat had gone any faster, he'd die an early death because of a heart attack.

"So, regained any memories yet?" Dr. Yoshida asked after he put the saw down, Naruto following every movement carefully.

"Yes," Naruto answered. "I remember Sasuke, my best friend, and. . . well, I do remember that orange thing Kakashi always carries around," he added after some thinking as Minato choked on his own saliva, muttering something about castration and Kakashi in the same sentence. "I got a déjà vu when I visited the academy too," he finished thoughtfully.

"Good. You're making progress. Come back if you need anything else," Dr. Yoshida said, as he left, frowning slightly when he heard 'orange book' a blush was also visible on his normally pale cheeks. Minato looked at the Yoshida's back the entire time, muttering curses and pervert. Naruto had no idea what a 'pervert' was, but hmmm…maybe he should ask Kakashi, he seemed to be a smart person.

As Minato and Naruto left the hospital, Naruto suddenly asked something that made Minato smile.

"Neh, tou-san?" Naruto asked as they walked down the busy streets of Konoha.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato answered as they turned to the right, Minato nodding to people who greeted them.

"Can we go over to Sasuke's? I want to tell him the good news," Naruto pleaded, giving Minato those 'oh-so-famous' sparkling blue eyes that Minato could never resist. _Damn those eyes._

"Of course!" Minato answered, grinning back at him, like a blonde idiot. _I really have to learn that trick of his._

Sasuke was more than happy to hear that Naruto remembered him. He told him that he hoped he would regain more of his memories soon. After spending a good length of time there, they left Sasuke's house, and got ramen at Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night, Kyuubi gave Naruto a few more memories in his dreams. This time, when Naruto woke up, he remembered the academy, his friends there, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi. He then realized why he remembered the color orange when thinking of Kakashi. It was that little orange book that Kakashi always had with him. Naruto had looked in it once. Minato went ballistic and Kakashi had paled.

Minato was thrilled over Naruto remembering more. Not only was Naruto remembering things, but his personality was going back to normal also. It was beginning to look like Naruto would be okay after all.

Every night when Naruto was sleeping, Kyuubi would repair his memories. Soon, Naruto remembered his house, his room and his dad's office. He also remembered his dream to become Hokage, and all his ninja skills came back to him.

About a month later, Naruto woke Minato up with an ear-splitting scream. Minato came rushing into Naruto's room and shook him awake.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up! What's wrong?" Minato shouted, frantically, as he looked down on his son's form. Was he having a nightmare!? Was he forgetting things again!?

Naruto opened his eyes. He sat straight up and looked at Minato in the eyes. "I-I. . . finally remember everything. I remember what happened to me. . . the accident. . . I really remember. It came to me in a dream," Naruto explained, as Minato realized that the scream he'd heard was out of happiness, not fear or sadness.

"Tell me about it," Minato coaxed, sitting on the bed as he let Naruto lean on his shoulder.

"I dreamed about what happened. How I climbed a tree, and fell, hurting my head, and breaking some bones. I remember being scared in the hospital, and not knowing anyone, but you. I remember everything that happened to me now," Naruto answered and smiled as he cuddled his father's arms. It felt so good being back to normal, and having his memories back.

"Oh, Naruto! That's wonderful! I'm so glad!" Minato gushed as he threw his arms around his son and hugged him tight.

"Me too, tou-san," Naruto said, returning the hug. "It was all there, in the back of my mind, like a splinter, nagging at me, but I just couldn't reach it."

"Well, I'm glad you're you again. I've been so worried," Minato said, brushing a stray tear from his eye. _It must have been Kyuubi. I owe him one._

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked after a long pause.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato answered with a grin, as he hugged his son tighter.

"I just want you to know something. . ." Naruto began as he peered at his dad.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What I really remember the most is that I really hate hospitals!" he exclaimed loudly, with his face scrunched up along with the cutest pout ever. Then his face broke into a big, wide grin. Yep, he was himself again.

Minato laughed, as he ruffled his son's hair affectionately, while Naruto flashed him a 'foxy grin'. It sure was good to have his son back.

THE END

**AN: That's it folks. Sorry if it's too short, but I never intended this to be that long. It was nagging at me to write, so I wrote it until I felt it was time to end it. I'm not really very good at writing super long fics. I know I've gotten a lot of hits, views, and favs. Please leave a final review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks!**


End file.
